Black Blood and Lust
by SyrianEagle
Summary: When a young Sayian helps Gohan destroy Cell, dark secrets from Goku's past are brought into the open.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any DBZ characters, I do own Rashalia Killer though. Please review and/or flame. I accept everything. :)

Vegeta was watching Gohan in his fight with Cell when he picked up on an even stronger energy signal.

'What is that?' He thought looking over his shoulder towards the ocean. 'I can't seem to get a full signal.' "Kakarot!" He yelled getting the attention of Goku, "Can you sense that?"

Goku looked over his shoulder and caught the energy signal.

"Yeah, I can. He seems strong."

"I don't think it's a male." Krillin said his eyes still on Gohan's match.

"What makes you think that?" Goku asked, eyeing his long time friend.

"The scent. Its dark chocolate liquor and ancient locust flowers. Can you name a man that would wear that?"

Goku thought about it and flew over to Vegeta's side.

"Krillin thinks it's a woman. What do you think?" He said keeping one eye on his son and the other on the sky.

"I don't know. I don't get what a woman would want to do with a fight like this."

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Goku and Vegeta turned and faced a young female, her tail snapping behind her.

"If you don't mind," She said walking towards the ledge, "I have an alien to kill."

She leapt off the ledge and shifted into a large black wolf, bounding towards Gohan. They all watched as she lunged towards Cell and latched on to his throat. Cell screamed and tried his hardest to get her off of him, blood rushing over her muzzle and over Gohan as he was right under them.

'_Gohan, use your energy blast and smash this bug!_' She told Gohan as she was latched onto Cell's throat.

Gohan blinked and shot a strong energy blast through Cell. The blast forced his throat to be ripped from his body, his blood shooting around Gohan and the mystery girl, soaking them, head to foot.

Gohan reached out and petted the wolf on the head.

"What's your name girl?" He asked silently petting the wolf softly on the head.

"_Rashalia. I'm a Saiyan pureblood like your father and Vegeta. I just got kidnapped from Namic when Frezia was there. I was brought here and I got messed up. Remember when Frezia and his father came to this planet?_" The wolf asked in Gohan's head.

Gohan nodded and sat in front of the wolf petting her head softly and nuzzling her neck, enjoying the scent of wolf, blood and ancient flowers.

"_He was here looking for me. He knew that something had happened when I started talking to him like I'm talking to you. He didn't know I was forced to become a wolf. When animal blood is introduced to a Sayian pureblood, it attacks the monkey in the blood stream. The dominate animal is what the Sayian turns into and since a wolf is dominate to a monkey, I became a rare breed of Sayian._" She looked up and Vegeta growling softly causing Gohan to jump slightly.

"Do you want to come home with me and Dad? I don't know if mom would like it if a girl was to show up with Dad but she might let us have a dog. How long can you stay as a wolf? Will it cause you to be unable to change back to a human Sayian?" Gohan asked still wrapped up in the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"_It's up to your father. No, it won't cause me to be unable to become human. I've kept my power so low so I can't be caught again. Maybe your father can help. It is in his and Vegeta's blood to protect the females of our race. Maybe the human that Vegeta got pregnant can help get me back to my original state. Sure, I'll go home with you._"  
Gohan could have sworn the wolf smiled when she barked and got down into a playing stance, her tail wagging behind her. Gohan smiled and picked up a round rock and threw it behind him. He turned as she took off after it in a game of fetch.

"GOHAN!"

Both Gohan and Rashaila jumped when Vegeta bellowed Gohan's name.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't know if she's the enemy or not." Vegeta yelled jumping down in front of Rashaila and Gohan.

"_You big Ape! You think I'm the enemy! You should be more worried about the things they did to me! I am a pureblood Sayian. The only female left and I was taken from the only home I knew. From the only people I trusted and your half-breed of a son killed them!_" Rashaila growled.

She didn't allow just Vegeta hear it, she put it in everyone's head. There was a yell from Trunks when she blamed him for the death of Frezia.

"I killed them because they were going to destroy the Earth!" He bellowed at the black and purple wolf.

"_Destroy the Earth? HA! You make me laugh. I told him to come here. I told Frezia to come to Earth the same way I am telling you all this! He came here looking for me! He came here to get revenge on the assholes that changed me, half-breed. There would be no androids if you let him finish what he started! That doctor that created Cell, kidnapped me and forced me to become a wolf! I am no android. I am the last of the female Sayians! It's interesting that when I let my powers out around your father that he couldn't tell another Sayian just by their energy signature. It's his place to protect the females and when I needed help he left me to fend for myself!_" She said growling as he stalked towards Trunks, the hair on her back standing.

"Shaila, calm down. You won't have to worry anymore. My father and I will help protect you. You won't have to fight for yourself anymore."

The wolf turned to face Gohan, her tail wagging softly.

"_Thank you Gohan. There is no way you could be a half-breed, you're too noble._" She licked his cheek while Gohan blushed.

"HEY DAD! WE GOT A DOG!" Gohan yelled at his father who was still standing on the cliff, waving a hand towards Goku while smiling and petting the wolf's head.

Goku smiled softly and jumped, landing in front of Shaila.

"_You are a gentle wolf. I will protect you but you will have to leave when you are in heat. I cannot risk getting you pregnant if there is no way to revert you to your original state. Please forgive me but I cannot risk it. I don't want to kill my son over you. I plan to keep you for myself if I had my way._" Goku said, keeping it between him and Shalia. No one knew what was said or that he had just claimed her since all he was doing was petting her head and smiling. What he didn't know, was that Vegeta had heard since he had the same gift.

"Kakarot, I have to talk to you. NOW!" Vegeta barked taking to the sky.

Goku sighed and followed Vegeta.

"You cannot claim her." Vegeta said softly so Piccolo couldn't overhear them.

"Why do you care? You have a family." Goku said, his blood starting to boil.

"What about you? What are Chi Chi and Gohan then?" Vegeta challenged, his blood starting to boil.

Goku stopped and gave Vegeta a confused look.

"You smell that?" He asked looking around confused.

Vegeta caught the same scent and looked down at the wolf.

"She's in heat already. Why isn't Gohan reacting to it?"

"_Gohan has a fated mate and so he cannot smell it. You and Goku can since you boys haven't found your other half. You forced yourself to find a mate before you found out what you are. Trust me. I know who my fated mate is and I won't tell you who it is. I won't risk his life when you just want to fuck. Grow up and divorce your wives and find your fated mate._"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and they landed near the wolf.

"Shift back to a human. I'm tired of talking to a canine." Vegeta said leaning against the cliff face.

There was a flash of black and a young woman was standing there, a long tail wagging softly in the wind.

"How would we know our fated mate?" Goku asked getting right to the point.

Shalia sighed and brushed her long black and red layered hair out of her face.

"She will have a strong, potent scent of something that you love. Say you love the smell of…the ocean. She will smell like that and you will have an overwhelming urge to keep her in your arms because you know she will be safe." She said her eyes lingering on Vegeta before she turned to face the rest of the Z fighters as they landed around her.

"Is that true for all races?" Piccolo asked. His ever watching gaze never missing the little actions Vegeta and this new woman shared towards each other, subconsciously.

"I don't know about the other races. I just know that it's true for Sayians. I suggest you talk to Dende about your race. He's the one who told me where to find you. He saved me many times and I have yet to pay him back."

Every one gasped. Why would Dende save one of the things that destroyed his planet?

Music sounded from Shalia's back pocket and it caused everyone to jump.

"Killer here." She said as she walked away from the group.

"Her name is Rashalia Killer?" Krillin asked looking at her back.

They turned when they heard a popping noise.

Dende looked around and smiled. "She kicks ass huh?"

"No shit but what are you doing here?" Krillin asked just as confused as everybody else.

"I heard my friend was here so I came to say hi." Dende said walking around; spinning the stick that Mr. Popo gave him when he became Earth's Guardian.

"Dende, good to see you, I still owe you." Shaila said smiling as she gave Dende a hug.

"Same to you. You owe me nothing. I was glad to help" Dende asked returning the hug and smiling at her.

She nodded and took off, waving and smiling at the group.

"_Vegeta, what do I smell like to you?_" She asked making sure the mental bond was strong between him and her.

"_The richest rum with a hint of mint, my favorite drink. Why do you ask?_"

She smiled. "_Remember what I said about fated mates?_"

Vegeta gasped, a startled look ripping across his normally calm face.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

He turned and faced Dende, just now noticing that he was alone with the little green man.

"You knew didn't you? You know who her fated mate is don't you?"

Dende smiled, "Yes I do and now you do. What are you going to do about it? You have to leave Bulma if you want to get stronger. She is the only one who can get you to the strongest Super Sayian level."

"goBut I have a child with Bulma." Vegeta whispered looking up where Shaila had disappeared from his protective arms.

"It's rare…her breed." Piccolo said causing Vegeta to jump.

"What are you talking about and where did Dende ?" Vegeta growled at the Namic

Piccolo looked down at the small Sayian, "Due to her…condition. She has you as her fated mate, but Raddiz and Goku are her Black Blood. Do you know what Black Blood is?"

"Find the Dragon balls. Might as well wish Kakarot's annoying brother back." Vegeta sighed, looking down, "If they are her black blood, then lets figure out what that is. I've never understood what Black Blood was."

Piccolo nodded, "Let's get to Kami's place and make the wish before Krillin uses them all."

I will write Chapter two asap.


	2. AN

Sorry for not updating in a long time. The computer that I had the story on crashed and I couldn't get them back, I ended up changing up the story a little bit. Sorry about that.


End file.
